As Dark as Purple Orchids
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU Trakeena conquered the world and now she is about to pick a mate. Trakeena/Damon


As Dark as Purple Orchids

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU Treekana conquered the world and now she is about to pick a mate. Treekana/Damon

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Trope bingo prompt: forced to marry

Treekana snarled at the roses.

She didn't know why humans insisted on having roses at their weddings. Although, she does see the appeal of the thorns. To her, it was just a weed that smelt funny. Her favorite if she had to choose out all of the Earth flower was the orchid. In fact, it was the purple orchid was her favorite. Of course, it appealed to her because of the color.

Its meaning of beauty and strength apply to her.

She thought of no finer flower at her mating ceremony than this orchid.

Since she is the queen of the universe, she could have anyone she wanted. Men of all species throw themselves at her in hopes that she would pick them. They were ants to her. She could crash them under her feet like they were nothing.

No, she needed a strong mate with strong genes.

Her future children didn't need a weak father. They were end up eating him.

Then she would have to go through the whole thing again. She would much rather not to choose again even if they were millions to choose from.

She felt herself twitch at the thought of doing this again.

But after the search, she found him. It was in the most unlikely place. He was working on her ship of all things. They were docked on Earth. She changed her appearance to walk freely among them. She liked to see how the ants moved about. She happened to wander through the ship when she came across the most…interesting convention.

"Here is the list of supplies and things that needed to be fixed," the man in the green overall said.

One of her soldiers snarled at the young Earthling. She looked him over carefully. He wasn't amazing look but he had…appeal to him. He was pleasing to the eye.

"How would I know if this list is correct?"

The Earthling…no, man gave him a look.

"You guys can look it over. If you crash and burn, you have nothing to worry about. Then you have to explain it to your boss when the time comes. I won't be around for that."

The soldier grumbled softly.

"I will show this list to my supervisor and get back to you about the repairs."

The man rolled his eyes.

"You do that."

The soldiers left the strange Earthling alone. Most of these Earthlings were afraid of her and her soldiers. It was interesting to watch.

"Aren't you afraid of them?" She said as she approached the human. He turned away from the soldiers and turned to her.

"No. If I jump whenever they said to jump, I would never get anything done. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to work," He said with a shrug.

"What about the ship?" She asked.

"They are going to talk to "their supervisor" for an hour then come back and tell me that I can work."

"Remarkable. It must be annoying."

"It is, girl. Everyone thinks humans are stupid. I don't have time to deal with stupid aliens with egos. Cutting to the chase is a lot easier to deal with them."

She chuckled softly. She could agree there. It was easier to be direct about it.

"I would like to follow you around if I may."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Sure…I am not really doing anything exciting."

She smiled.

"My name is Treekana."

He smiled back.

"Name after the queen of the universe huh? Name is Damon. Pleasure to meet you."

"The same here," She said.

-LGLGLG-

Following Damon proved to be insightful. She watched as the aliens wanted to devalue him but instantly turned into a power play where Damon was the one giving the orders.

It was remarkable.

It made her want…to crave. She hasn't felt this way in a long time.

She spoke to her council. Not that their opinion made much to her. She did have formalities. Of course, there were protests then bloodshed.

"But he is human!"

"And you are expandable. I have informed you on my choice of a mate. You will rest it or die."

Once she killed a few of them, they were very willing to get her future mate.

A few hours later, they brought her mate. He was in chains and she could sense the fear from here.

She saw something else. She saw a fire burning in his eyes.

It made her blood boil. She had a feeling that Damon would make a fine mate for her…possible a life mate. She grinned as she stroked the orchid. She couldn't wait.

Oh, their mating will be glorious.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
